When fabricating electronic modules, in particular semiconductor chip modules, contact elements or contact pads on one or both main surfaces of the semiconductor chip have to be electrically connected to metallic sheets or layers. A basic challenge exists when semiconductor transistor chips, in particular semiconductor power transistor chips, have to be mounted in an electronic module, as in many cases a plurality of chips like, for example, transistor switches are connected in parallel with each other which means that the parallel switches have to comprise very similar and homogeneous characteristics with respect to input resistance and break-through voltage. Another challenge results from the fact that semiconductor materials like silicon, for example, have thermal expansion coefficients which are much smaller than those of metals so that in many cases intermediate layers have to be inserted between the semiconductor chip and the metallic layer in order to avoid thermally induced tensions in the semiconductor material which may cause cracks in the semiconductor chip and may ultimately lead to final damage of the semiconductor chip. The above problems can also occur with other kinds of semiconductor chips.